Dragonball DC
by KBD99
Summary: What would happen if Goku was put into the DC universe? Find out in this series where Goku (between Dragonball and Dragonball Z) is teleported into the DC universe.
1. Chapter 1

_Age 756, months after the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament_

**3RD PERSON POV:**

Our story begins at a small river where our hero, Goku, is currently catching fish to bring home to his loving wife, Chi Chi.

"Man, I can't wait to go train at Kame house tomorrow. It's been so long since I've seen Master Roshi and the others.", said Goku, drying off his spikey black hair. On his way back to his house, a giant portal opens up with a man in black and red armor stepping out.

"You there, what planet am I on?", this new stranger asks Goku while pointing his sword at Goku. Goku immediately gets into a defensive fighting stance as he takes out his power pole, sensing that this new stranger is a lot stronger than him.

"You're on planet Earth, now tell me, who are you?", Goku asks nervously. The stranger slashes at Goku with his sword but Goku is barley able to block it with his staff.

"I am Steppenwolf, general of the army of Apocalypse, and I have come to name this planet in the name of Darkseid.", he says going for another slash that Goku is able to block.

"I won't let you!", screams Goku as he charges at Steppenwolf. He sends a flurry of attacks his way but Steppenwolf is easily able to block and parry all of them. Steppenwolf easily disarms Goku and then punches him square in the face, sending Goku flying back.

"And who are you to try and stop me?", Steppenwolf asks mockingly. Goku stands up and puts his hands by his side while he charges up his energy.

"I AM SON GOKU! AND I WILL NOT LET YOU THREATEN EARTH AS LONG AS I STAND! KAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEE!", Goku yells as he charges up more energy. Steppenwolf laughs at this display holding his arms out exposing his body.

"Do your worst you insignificant piece of trash!", he yells at Goku smiling.

"HAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEE!", Goku screams louder as he builds up more energy. Blue aura starts to swirl around him as rocks are ripped from the ground.

"Do you think this light show will scare me? I have slaughtered millions, conquered planets. I am-", Steppenwolf starts to let out before Goku finally launches his most powerful attack.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**", Goku screams as he fires the Kamehameha wave at Steppenwolf. When it connects there is a huge explosion that consumes both combantants and destroys everything in a five mile radius. Goku and Steppenwolf are no where to be seen and the surrounding area goes quiet.

_October 30th, 2019, months after the formation of the Justice League_

"Huh? Where am I? And how did I get here?", Goku asks himself as he wakes up in an ally way. His body is racked with pain and he can't remember what happened.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.", said a figure coming out of the shadows.

_Who is this mysterious figure? Where is Goku? Find out, in the next installment of Dragonball DC._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Goku PL: 416_**

**_Steppenwolf PL: 24,000_**

**_Mysterious Figure PL: 50_**

_Last time on Dragonball DC... our hero Goku was confronted by a powerful new foe who goes by the name Steppenwolf. However after hitting Steppenwolf with a Kamehameha, Goku finds himself in a strnge new world being confronted by a mysterious stranger. Who is this person? Are they friend of foe? And where is Goku? Find out now, in Dragonball DC. _

_"_Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.", said the figure stepping out of the shadows. He had a bat symbol on his chest, was wearing an all black costume, and a yellow belt with a lot of pouches.

"I d-don't know ho-how I got here. But my na-name is Son Go-Goku.", Goku says as he stands up racked with pain. He faces the new person in front of him with his guard up.

"Are you a threat to Gotham?", asks the figure, but Goku simply shakes his head no.

"Then come with me, you're in bad condition, I can help.", says the figure leading Goku to a weird looking vehicle.

"What's your name?", Goku asks the figure while getting in the vehicle.

"My name is Bruce, but you can call me _**Batman**_", he said as the vehicle took off down the road.

_Back in the Dragon Ball Universe, year 757, 6 months after Goku's disapperance..._

_Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien meet up in a rocky plain, all in their training Gis._

"With the dragon unable to bring Goku back, Earth has lost it's best protector", said Tien with a grim look on his face. The other two warriors looked as grim as he did about the situation.

"In that case, we have to get stronger. We can't let Piccolo be the strongest thing on the planet.", said Yamcha putting his fist out in determination.

"Yeah, and who knows what other threats there are? We have to get stronger so we can protect the Earth!", said Krillen. He put his fist next to Yamaha's as they both looked towards Tien. He joined his fist with them and looked at both of them.

"We need to train like never before, we need to train with Kami.", Tien said to the other two warriors who nodded their head in agreement. The three warriors flew off in the direction of Kami's lookout.

_Chi-Chi is at her home, mourning the loss of her husband while taking care of their newborn son, Gohan..._

"My little Gohan, you remind me so much of your father. Goku, wherever you are, Gohan will be the new protector of Earth. I promise this as I know it would've been your dying wish.", said Chi-Chi holding her newborn son looking down upon him with hope in her eyes.


End file.
